This Is What On Call Rooms Are For
by gatorgirl2008
Summary: Callie and Arizona celebrate Callie becoming an attending at SGH. Set at end of Tainted Obligation. Callie's POV


If I said I was exhausted it would be an understatement. I had just a few minutes ago unexpectedly been made an attending orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital. I had gone into the conference room where the chief was sitting fully prepared for a battle royale with my belief in my abilities and my 50 reason list which I had toiled over for 3 days as my only weapons to win the job which I felt was rightfully mine.

However once I entered the conference room I didn't see my opponent but instead saw a tired, broken man who was hurting. Once again the point Arizona had made about the merger affecting everyone struck home and I didn't have the heart to increase his burdens by talking about the job so I decided to leave. But he unexpectedly stopped me and gave me the job without me even asking for it.

As I left the room my only thought was how excited Arizona would be and I couldn't wait a minute to tell her. I entered the on call room and paged her to meet me here as I wanted some privacy to talk to her. As I was waiting for her my thoughts immediately drifted towards her…..my girlfriend, the girl who had helped me to withstand all the recent storms in my life, the girl who fearlessly stood up to me and tried to communicate with me even when I was being a tad unreasonable and the girl who single handedly kept Dunkin Donuts in business.

A few minutes later the door opened and Arizona entered looking worn out and stressed but none the less excited to see me.

"How did it go, Calliope" she asked me with a nervous smile on her face.

"You are looking at the new orthopedic attending of Seattle Grace Hospital" I told her proudly.

She immediately pulled me into a hug and said "Congratulations. I am so proud of you"

I noticed that although she was obviously happy for me she still looked stressed and that worried me.

"What's wrong Arizona? You look a little stressed out" I asked her gently

"It's nothing Calliope. It's just I had three back to back surgeries today and I'm scared about the next round of cuts. I don't want to lose any more good people like I lost Ann" She said tiredly. "Anyway we should go celebrate your success. I am taking you out to dinner" she continued.

However I was not in the mood for dinner, I just wanted to see Arizona relax and smile again.

I moved closer to her and whispered into her ear "I have a better idea of how to celebrate. How about we christen this on call room hmmmm" I said before nibbling on her ear lobe.

A blush swept across her cheeks "Calliope you know I have a rule about on call rooms" she said with a shy smile on her face. Arizona for some reason had this strange rule about not having sex in an on call room.

I locked the on call room door. "Rules are meant to be broken" I told her mischeviously and gently pressed her against the wall.

I gazed into her deep blue eyes and in that moment I felt like I was seeing her again for the first time. _'God she is so beautiful._' was my only thought. Her milky complexion, her perfectly shaped lips, her slender nose and her perfectly shaped eyebrows and those adorable dimples. I hungrily pressed my lips against hers and I knew I needed to feel all of her right now.

I swiftly removed her scrub top, I let my hands travel up and I cupped Arizona's breast through her bra. I knew I was slowly driving Arizona crazy. My hands traveled south where I started rubbing Arizona through her pants. Arizona's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she threw her head back. She grabbed my head and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Our tongues began fighting for dominance. I began rubbing Arizona harder and her eyes shot open. It was then that she remembers that we were against a wall in an on call room.

She reached down and grabbed my wrist to stop me , but it just felt too good. I just whispered "You don't really want me to stop…do you?"

Arizona groaned my name and half heartedly tried to stop me again, but I just replied, in a sexy voice…"You're going to lose".

Arizona loved it when I took control, and she surrendered to my touch. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall. I placed kisses all along her body and then gently removed her scrub pants .

She let out a breathy chuckle "We're really gonna do this here?" I chuckled back and said "Yeah. Why not? This is what on call rooms are for".

She just smiled and said "Ok."

At that I put my hand inside her panties and slowly started circling her clit. She was drenched, and definitely ready. As soon as she felt my touch she let out a loud moan. I quickly thrust a finger inside of her and then added a second finger and started a steady rhythm. I kept the rhythm up until I felt her start to tighten. I was pulled in for a heated kiss as I curled my fingers . Arizona screamed my name and threw her head back as she exploded all over my fingers. I just held her tight as she came down from her high. I pulled my hand out and licked my fingers clean.

A little while later we were laying on the bed. It felt like every inch of our bodies were touching, our slick figures brushing against each-other as we fit together, like puzzle pieces falling into place.

"I'm sorry" I muttered

"Sorry for what" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry for sometimes acting self absorbed and also I never want to lose you" I told her honestly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about and I never want to lose you either. I was so scared of you moving to Cleveland that I was actually complaining to a baby. I'm just so glad you are here" she said sleepily.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her adorableness and I pulled her deeper into my embrace.

I felt a calm wash over me as I held her in my arms, feeling her warm breath against my neck. I felt as though a weight had been lifted...there was no more uncertainty, no more insecurities...we could just, be.

I opened my eyes as I felt her shiver slightly against me. I reached out and spread the blanket over our naked bodies.

I returned my hand to Arizona's back, pulling her nearer, though I knew we couldn't physically be closer than we already were.

I closed my eyes, my fingertips lightly caressing the back of Arizona's head as I felt the fatigue taking over. I smiled into the darkness as Arizona's steady breathing sent me into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
